Miscellaneous unorganized material/WDTV
WDTV is the CBS affiliate television station for the Weston/Clarksburg/Fairmont, West Virginia media market. The station is owned by Withers Broadcasting and is sister station to Fox affiliate WVFX. Its studios are located Bridgeport, West Virginia. Fairmont is technically the DMA's largest city, because Morgantown, though only 20 miles north of Fairmont and having the largest population of any city in the North-Central West Virginia geographic area, is part of the Pittsburgh DMA. Despite this technicality, the station is still able to sell commercials to Morgantown businesses. Digital television Digital channels Analog-to-digital conversion After the analog television shutdown and digital conversion on June 12, 2009,[1] WDTV moved its digital broadcasts back to its former analog channel number, 5.[2] History The station signed on the air as WJPB-TV on March 17, 1954. It was the first television station in the market and operated on UHF channel 35, licensed to Fairmont. It was a primary NBC affiliate with a secondary ABC affiliation. The UHF signal was not nearly strong enough to reach the entire market, which is a very rugged dissected plateau. This, combined with the fact that UHF converters were very expensive, led the station to shut down on February 28, 1955. On December 30, 1959, WJPB-TV was awarded a construction permit for VHF channel 5 in Weston, and signed on in June 1960 as a sole ABC affiliate. In 1965, the station changed its call letters to the present WDTV. The WDTV callsign had previously been used by what is now KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh from 1949 to 1954 and was reportedly chosen "in honor" of that station, which had been a part of the DuMont Television Network. In 1967, the station switched its primary affiliation to CBS. However, for many years it aired select sports programming from ABC, since the Clarksburg/Weston market was one of the few in the country without an ABC affiliate. The area's cable companies piped in WTAE-TV in Pittsburgh to bring the full ABC schedule to the area. ABC wouldn't return on a full-time basis to north-central West Virginia until WBOY-TV began airing ABC on its digital subcarrier in 2008. WDTV's digital subchannel 5.2 broadcasts "Accu-Weather" Forecasts. This subchannel used to broadcast UPN programming until September 2006. Since the summer of 2005, WDTV's news department and commercial production went completely digital using ENG cameras with firewire harddisk technology. Using nine Apple Mac G5s, the video is edited directly from the removable HDD units and saved to a central Apple Mac XServe which is used to play the video during live news programs. WDTV was also the first station in West Virginia (and quite possibly the east coast) to exchange audio and video files using high speed FTP servers, via MPEG2, MP3 and Quicktime compression formats. In 2007, Withers bought the area's Fox affiliate, WVFX. While WVFX still has separate studios in Clarksburg, operations and some support functions are handled at WDTV's Bridgeport studios. WDTV is planning to air a 10 pm newscast on WVFX. On-air staff Anchors *Scott Snider - First at 5:00 & 6 P.M. anchor & News Director *Nate Smail - 5:30 & 11 P.M. anchor/producer *Katelyn Sykes - Daybreak & West Virginia Midday anchor/producer *Matt Heckel - Daybreak & West Virginia Midday anchor/reporter & "News for You" reporter *Kristin Keeling - Weekend anchor/producer & Marion & Taylor Co. reporter Reporters *Leslie Rubin - Harrison, Lewis & Doddridge Co. reporter *Ben Katko - Monongalia & Preston Co. reporter *Katie Lusso - Upshur, Randolph, & Barbour Co. reporter *Brad Bowden - Executive producer *Karilynn Galiotos - Weekend reporter *Erin Murray - Weekend reporter *Joey Spagnuolo - Weekend reporter Weather *Ken Meehan - Chief Meteorologist *Alex Snyder - Daybreak & West Virginia Midday meteorologist *Bryan Tolle - Weekend meteorologist & reporter Sports *Joe Brocato - Sports Director/anchor *Dave DeCandis - sports anchor/reporter Former on-air staff Anchors *Ken Selvaggi - now at Raycom *Anne Linaberger - now at KDKA-TV *Flora Posteraro - now at WHTM-TV *Tim Irr - now at WSAZ-TV *Bill Murray - now at WSAZ-TV *Mary Ravasio - now at MSN *Mary Berecky - now at KDKA-TV *Tracy Carloss- now at WEWS-TV *Craig Friedman - now at WBNS-TV *Whitney Daniel - was at WVLT-TV *Alison Latos - now at WTOV-TV *Christi Paul - now at CNN Headline News *Jodine Costanzo - now at WPXI-TV *Tom Schaad - now at WAVY-TV *Karen Schroeder *Kate Weidaw - now at KXAN *Jennifer Vargo - was at KPTM-TV *Susan Barnett - now at KYW-TV *Eva Mastromatteo - now at WBRE-TV *Molly Line - now at Fox News Channel *Jeff Schrock - now at WBOY-TV *Amy Lutz - was at WCSC-TV *Andrea Mock - now at WLTX *Jessica Ralston - now at WSAZ *Jake Glance - now at WCHS-TV *Janice Carpio - now at WOAI-TV *Sunshine Wiles (now Selena) - now at WJET-TV *Kelli Nabors - now English Teacher in Hagerstown, MD *Nicole Ducouer - now at WXII-TV *Ron Corning - was at WNYW-TV *Jennifer Serda - now at WRBL-TV *Ashley Swann (Wharton) - now at WWBT-TV *Jeff Halliday - now Assistant Professor at Longwood University *John Cooper - weekend news, now at WBOY-TV and WOTR *Robert Glen "Bob" Bolyard - was news anchor and teen dance show host when WJPB-TV - deceased Weather anchors *John Carlin - now at WSLS-TV *Mark Loudin - now at Ohio University *Tony Mainolfi - now at WESH-TV *Jason Cooper - now at NCDC *Brandon Butcher - now at WSHM-TV *Jason Parrish - now at WBOY-TV *James Canterbury - now at WTOL-TV *Bob Metcalfe - now at WROC-TV *Rusty McCranie - now at KOCO-TV *Whitney Kent- now at WVLT-TV Sports anchors *Dave Stingo - now at WBOY-TV *Dan Potash - now at Fox Sports Pittsburgh *Sean Pragano - now at Speed Channel *Jason Knapp - now at CBS College Sports *Brian Sinkoff- now at WTMM-FM *Jeff Radcliffe - now at Bright House Sports Network Orlando, FL *Dave Weekley - now at The Charleston Gazette *Kurt Dusterberg - author of the non-fiction sports book Journeymen: 24 Bittersweet Tales of Short Major League Sports Careers *Jeff Halliday - now at Longwood University (Richmond, VA) *Sam Lordi - now at YNN Buffalo *Jon Linder- Sports Talk Show Host at WQAM in Miami, FL Reporters News/station presentation Newscast titles *''WJPB-TV News'' (1960-1964) *''The Night Report'' (1964-1965) *''TV-5 News'' (1965-1974) *''Newsroom 5'' (1974-1981) *''NewsCentral 5'' (1981-1985) *''News 5 Alive'' (1985-1994) *''News 5'' (1994-1998) *''NewsChannel 5'' (1998-2008) *''5 News'' (2008-present) Station slogans *''You and Channel 5, We've Got the Touch'' (1984-1985; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''We've Got the Touch on 'DTV'' (1985-1986; localized version of CBS ad campaign) *''Your Hometown News'' (1998-2008) *''Live, Local News'' (2008-present) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Television.svg This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. See also DuMont Television Network References #'^' FCC.gov #'^' CDBS Print External links *Station Website of WDTV *Query the FCC's TV station database for WDTV *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on WDTV-TV